


try befriending embers

by sugarlipx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, No one dies though, Pre-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), but major abuse themes because its remnant focused, only the effects are depicted, they jump off a building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlipx/pseuds/sugarlipx
Summary: It gets lonely as hell at the top of the world.Lucky for Fuyuhiko, he’s never really alone.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 14





	try befriending embers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my notes app during my work commute. my love for fuyuhiko kuzuryu drives me forth. i hope yall like

It gets lonely as hell at the top of the world.

Lucky for Fuyuhiko, he’s never really alone.

Or maybe it’s not luck, because he’s found himself sat on the edge of a skyscraper with the two craziest fuckers he knows. And who’s luckier than Nagito, anyway? Or Servant, Fuyuhiko guesses, because that’s what his friend keeps insisting he goes by now. Fuyuhiko thinks it’s fucking weird, but Nagito likes weird, and who is he to judge anyway?

But Kazuichi isn’t anyone to judge either, but he’s still got shit to say about it, “But for real, what the hell is with that collar? I can’t say I get the whole ‘servant’ thing, but it’s not like you’re their pet. It’s even got a leash for crying out loud!” It’s not like Fuyuhiko disagrees though, the chain linked leash is pretty fuckin’ weird.

“I’m certain it would make you feel better if I told you it were to sell the bit, but the truth is I’m rather fond of it!” Nagito sighs as he twirls the chain in his hands, the far off look in his eyes like always, “You don’t have to be here visiting me anyhow, you know? I’m sure it’s absolutely boring and a waste of time to be hanging around trash like me.”

“If it was boring, you know I wouldn’t even fuckin’ be here.” Fuyuhiko barks back, and it’s true. He can’t sit around wasting his fuckin’ time being bored. It’s honestly one of the reasons he’s here anyway. Peko’s gone off on a mission with Ibuki, but only after making sure a million damn times that it was okay with him, that he knew she’d be back. Of fucking course she’ll be back, but she kept insisting she would because she belongs to him. It drives him fucking crazy to do that constant back and forth with her, but she’ll always insist she’s a tool, and he’ll always insist she’s not. Honestly though, they need that fight just to keep from being bored. Just to feel shit.

Everything is so fucking boring if it’s not on fire or bleeding, but that’s what makes it so damn delicious to finally see everything go up in flames. Still, that’s why he couldn’t just sit around and wait for her to come back, so he dragged Kaz along to Towa City. He knew Kaz was bored as hell without any more executions to maintain, without that damn killing game, and Fuyuhiko wanted to make sure a certain lucky bastard hadn’t gotten himself killed yet. So, here they are.

It seems like Kaz really is just as restless too, because he twitches impatiently while they sit up there, “You know, I really thought you would be up to something crazier. You’re just making milkshakes while you watch kids murder adults. And Makoto’s damn sister is running around with a Megaphone as a weapon?! It’s weird for sure, but is it really fun for you?” Fuyuhiko doesn’t know why Kaz even asks. At least Nagito has the decency to make his hope-fucker speeches new and improved every time he gives one, but it’s easy as hell to tell that’s where this is headed.

Of course Nagito is predictable as he always is, it’s somehow real endearing and real fuckin’ annoying all at once. But at least it’s interesting, “Well of course you have to go through all the ridiculous set up in order for the grand finale to play out! If I want hope and despair to clash in a show of beautiful fireworks, I have to do my job and be patient. When Miss Komaru aids this city in rising from the ashes, it will be a most wonderful hope! I can’t bear to miss it.” Nagito wraps his arms around himself tightly in the way that he does when he gets real lost in himself. His eyes get so vacant, like the only thing that exists inside his head is the constant crashing of waves of hope and despair, and Nagito is just riding his lucky lil’ surfboard.

Looking at Kaz though, it’s plain on his face he’s just as lost as ever, “I mean, I guess, but you didn’t really answer my questions. Is it fun?”

When Nagito turns to look Kazuichi in the eyes, Fuyuhiko can already tell that pressing the ‘fun’ factor was a big fucking mistake. 

“Ah, so it’s about fun for you, is it? You indulge in horrible crimes against humanity as a fun game? I see,” Nagito chuckles to himself, getting up to fully stand on the ledge. He grabs two backpacks and throws one in each of their directions, “Well, then let’s have some fun!” He grabs one backpack and looks at it, contemplating it for just a second before looking between his two friends. His eyes land on Fuyuhiko, and he throws the backpack at the other’s chest.

Then, Nagito just winks at him before dropping backwards, falling from the skyscraper.

Kaz, being the dumbass that he is, scrambles trying to get up and get on his backpack, “You’re such a jerk, you know that?!” And he immediately jumps off right after. Fuyuhiko just sighs, throwing on his backpack as he throws himself off along with them.

It’s a tall ass skyscraper, and a long way down. Fuyuhiko falls and falls face up through the thick fog made of pure pollution, feeling it fill his lungs to blacken them. He just stares at the sky, endlessly red and looking like it could swallow him _absolutely goddamn whole_. For a moment, he feels like he’s falling up. The sky calls to him, pulls him in and threatens to consume him in its crimson. It’s the same way the crimson of blood calls to him, reminds him he can’t live without it’s constant spill. The sky calls, promises to him he’d never have to spill himself again. If he just drowned in this, then he would forever be in a euphoric despair. If he just let himself fall, the split crack of his bones would sing his ass to sleep. 

The sky’s voice sounds just like Junko’s, and that’s not at all surprising. He’s sure as shit she can see it all through her eye that had been forced into his right socket. She can see it, and she wants to fucking feel it, and she wants him to feel it all with her. She wants to watch him fucking give up what little he has left, wants him to die next to his dumbass friends. She wants Peko to tear herself apart looking for him, and when Peko finally does find his broken body, blood dried a long ass time ago, Junko wants to envy the all consuming despair that will come from that. Fuyuhiko doesn’t want to leave Peko, he’s never fucking wanted to leave her side, but if he could give her this.. If he could let himself crash and give her that despair, would he finally have been worthy of her?

All of that stops dead in its tracks when he finally catches up with Kaz and Nagito. Fuyuhiko suddenly remembers himself and springs into action, grabbing Nagito mid air and forcing the parachute on his back, “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that! This ain’t luck, you’re only gonna get out of this shit alive thanks to me!” Fuyuhiko tries to scream over the wind, but Nagito just gives him a cheeky ass look and shrugs. Fuyuhiko just rolls his eyes as he pulls the strings to release Nagito’s parachute, before him and Kaz pull their own.

They all just hang out in the air, drifting down the rest of the way while Fuyuhiko fantasizes about all the ways he could absolutely fucking kill Nagito. He doesn’t know if that’s enticing because he’s furious at the bastard, or because he cares about him so damn much. Maybe it’s both.

Once they get to the ground, safe and laying on their parachutes, Fuyuhiko stares up at the sky again as he catches his breath. It doesn’t say anything to him, just watches. He kinda wishes Junko would say something, but she’s gone now, some of the only pieces left of her kept by two of the most fucked up bastards in the world just laying here on the pavement. But Fuyuhiko can’t see out of his eye, and Nagito can’t move his hand, and even that’s so damn despairing in its own way. 

Suddenly, Nagito starts laughing hysterically, and Fuyuhiko turns to face him. He’s laughing, but his eyes are swirling again, and tears are running from his eyes too. It’s honeslty a beautiful fucking sight, seeing how overcome and torn apart Nagito is by hope and despair constantly at war in his brain. Nagito is always pretty but… but this is so damn breathtaking.

“Well? Wasn’t that fun?!” Nagito asks after his laughter dies down. Kaz looks like he’s about to commit a fucking murder right then and there, but he just starts screaming at the bastard instead. Fuyuhiko watches the scene for a moment, before rolling his eyes and rolling back over to stare up at the sky.

In its own horrible and fucked up way, it _was_ fun. But that’s the only kind of fun Fuyuhiko has these days anyways. It’s the only kind he wants, he craves this feeling, which is why he shoots and cuts and burns just to fucking feel something. He doesn’t know if he’s happy or not that all he had to do this time was fall from a building. He didn’t even fucking break anything. 

“Well,” Fuyuhiko snaps out of it when he feels Nagito nudge him, “You look like you had fun!” Nagito beams at him, but his eyes are still puffy and a tear rolls down his face. Suddenly, he’s moving towards Fuyuhiko, and brushes his thumb against the other’s face. It’s only then Fuyuhiko realizes he was crying, too. When the hell did that happen? He can’t really think about it too hard, not when Nagito is staring at him so damn intensely while he waits for an answer. His eyes are clear for the first time in.. well who fucking knows how long, and Fuyuhiko can’t make himself look away. Nagito’s hand is still on his face.

But then Kazuichi breaks the moment, squawking at them both, “Hey! Can you guys please not be weird right now, we seriously almost just died!” 

Shoving Nagito away, Fuyuhiko yells right back, “Yea well it’s all fucking thanks to me this bastard is even alive.” But he’s ignored as Kaz keeps yelling at them, and Nagito just laughs. God, Fuyuhiko really can’t fuckin’ stand his friends.

He doesn’t know what he’d do without them.

**Author's Note:**

> is it really a phi written remnant fic if they aren't all at least a little bit in love with each other?


End file.
